gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
YMS-01A Union Flag
The YMS-01A Union Flag is the forerunner of the SVMS-01 Union Flag and was featured in the CD drama Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story: Road to 2307 as well as in the photo novel Mobile Suit Gundam 00N. It was piloted by Graham Aker. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Iris Corporation's YMS-01A Union Flag was one of two prototype mobile suits competing to be the Union's next generation, general-purpose transformable mobile suit succeeding the VMS-15 Union Realdo.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 12 Unlike its competitor, the YMS-02 Union Blast which was based on the Union Realdo, the Union Flag was developed based on a completely new concept. The Union Flag's design has various configurations, and this particular version is the 'A' type, hence the letter 'A' is added to the back of its model number. The Union Flag can transform between MS Mode and Flight Mode like the Union Realdo, but its transformation process does not require parts swapping. Furthermore, in the hands of skilled pilots, such as Graham Aker, it can transform in mid-flight even though this was not originally envisioned. This technique was pioneered by Graham, it was formally known as 'Graham Maneuver' and more commonly as 'Graham Special'. While the Union Flag's performance in Flight Mode and during aerial combat were inferior to the Union Blast's, its performance was superior in Mobile Suit Mode and in multirole usage, leading to it having an overall better performance and the edge in the competition. Armaments ;*Defense Rod :Mounted on the forearm, it is a rod-shaped defensive armament. It is able to deflect/ricochet enemy's projectiles via rotary motion. ;*Linear Rifle :A rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated rounds. ;*Sonic Blade :A dagger-like melee weapon, its blade is capable of vibrating at a high frequency and displays excellent cutting capabilities. It is unclear if the sonic blade at this point can generate a plasma sword. History In AD 2304, this unit was the competitor of the YMS-02 Union Blast to become the next mainstay mobile suit for the Union and was test piloted by a young and then unknown Graham Aker. With the YMS-01A Union Flag, Graham first demonstrated the mobile suit's mid-air transformation, capturing its spectators with awe. The feat was later dubbed the 'Graham Maneuver', and alternatively, 'Graham Special'. A mock battle was held as part of the competition to be Union's next mainstay mobile suit and Graham got the upper hand. As the mock battle came to a close, the Union Blast's test pilot, Sleg Sletcher, attempted to crash his machine into the Union Flag in a desperate attempt to win. However, Graham countered by speedily transforming his Union Flag into Mobile Suit Mode, and then using his machine's Sonic Blade to slice off one of the Union Blast's wings. The Union Blast then crashed into the ground, killing Sleg. The YMS-01A Union Flag eventually won the competition and became the SVMS-01 Union Flag. Picture Gallery YMS-02 from YMS-01A Cockpit.jpg|View from within YMS-01A's cockpit Notes & Trivia References 00N 12 Model Number & Code System.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 12's Mobile Suit Model Number/Code Explanation 00N 12 YMS-01A and YMS-02 Story.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 12's YMS-01A and YMS-02 story External links